It is generally desirable to provide electrical power outlets in various types of work areas. In some cases electrical systems are configured to be modular, whereby electrical conductors are routed and connected together in different ways to provide desired configurations. Further, modular electrical systems are typically reconfigurable and adaptable as the use of a particular work area changes. Therefore, it is desirable to generally increase the flexibility of modular electrical systems, including providing different types of electrical outlets at different locations throughout a work area, for convenient access by users.